Music For A Big Night Out
A Music For A Big Night Out a Scooter tizenhatodik nagylemeze, mely 2012. november 2-án jelent meg. Kétféle változatban kapható: a sima egylemezes, tizenkét számmal, a limitált pedig díszdobozos, melyben egy "Who The Fuck Is H.P. Baxxter?" feliratú póló is található. Áttekintés A The Big Mash Up nem volt egy sikertörténet a Scooter számára: a rajongók vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták, különösen a dubstep stílussal való kacérkodást. Az album promotálására szervezett turnén is fokozatosan kezdtek a háttérbe szorulni annak számai. Márciusban a hivatalos Facebook-oldalukon szervezett közvélemény-kutatáson megkérdezték a rajongókat, milyen stílust látnának szívesen következő kislemezként. Az "Old School Rave/Happy Hardcore/Hands Up" és a "Trance" opciók végeztek toronymagasan az élen, bizonyítván, hogy a közönség is elsősorban ilyen dalokat várna tőlük a közeljövőben.Reprezentatív szavazás a következő Scooter-kislemezről A turné után azonban sokáig nagy csend volt körülöttük, majd június közepén bejelentették: ez azért van, mert jelenleg is keményen dolgoznak valami újon, ami nagyon jó lesz; valamint számos ötletük van, amit szeretnének formába önteni.Közlemény: "hi folks, we´re working really hard in our studio @ the moment. that´s why we didn´t update our status for the last weeks... we try harder... all i can say is that the new stuff will be excellent and ass-kicking!! there are lots of ideas in our mind that we currently try to work out on our machines! peace out, stay tuned, cee yaaa!" Ezt augusztusban Budapesten erősítették meg a koncertet követő interjú során. Rick J. Jordan ekkor azt mondta, október-november körül várható új album, új kislemez pedig szeptember végéig. Szeptembertől Michael Simon volt az, aki fokozatosan szivárogtatta az információkat Facebook-profilján. Először megerősítette, hogy még az évben jön az új lemez, kislemez szeptember végén lesz, és hogy ezúttal sem egyetlen stílusnak szentelik az albumot.A lot of people asked me what kind of style the new album contains and when it will be released. The only thing i can say is that it will be this year. Of course a new single will be released before. Maybe end of september. The album will not have any specific style. If i know more about it i will post it here. Thanks for your patience! :-) Pár nappal később azonban teljesen váratlanul, a Kontor Records menedzsmentjének kérésére promóciós célokból, megjelentették a 4 A.M. című kislemezt. A dal mintegy három héttel korábban érkezett, és eleinte sem videoklip, sem CD-változat nem készült hozzá, a sietős megjelentetés miatt (utóbbi később sem). Ami azonban még érdekesebb volt, az a dal progresszív house stílusa, mely ismét megosztotta a rajongókat, noha valamivel elfogadottabb lett, mint a korábbi próbálkozások. Ezután Michael megerősítette az album megjelenését, mely a "Music For A Big Night Out" nevet kapta, és ekkor megjelent az Amazon.com német változatán is. Pár nappal később körülbelül fél óra időtartamra elérhetővé tette profilján egy új trance-szám másfél perces bemutatóját (melyről utóbb bebizonyosodott, hogy a "Too Much Silence" című szám volt), majd törölte is a videót. Ezután pár héttel a hivatalos tracklista, és az egyes számok stílusa is közkinccsé vált. Október közepén az album beharangozásaképpen előbb megkérdezték a rajongókat, hogy a tracklista alapján melyik számot tippelik következő kislemeznek, majd felfedték, hogy az Army Of Hardcore lesz az. Október 18-án Michael a saját hivatalos profiljában megemlítette, hogy másnap, azaz pénteken délután 5-kor elérhetővé tesz kis félperces hangmintákat minden számból. A hatalmas érdeklődés aztán nem kis meglepetést váltott ki belőle, mert mint kiderült, a Kontor Records egyik alkalmazottja, aki a Facebook-profilját is kezeli, tette közzé az infót, mely végülis egyéb, ismeretlen okok miatt nem teljesült. Miután csalódottságukban többen az oldal hitelességét is megkérdőjelezték, Michael kissé ingerült hangvételű üzenetben tudatta a rajongókkal, hogy ő az eredeti Michael Simon, és "fogalma sincs, mi lett a kibaszott hangmintákkal". Később mindhárom üzenetet és a rájuk érkezett válaszokat törölték a rendszerből. A megjelenés hetén azonban a Kontor egy minimix formájában bemutatta az albumot.Music For A Big Night Out Minimix A dalokról Az egész albumról elmondható, hogy rendkívül rövid, nagyon régóta nem volt ennyire csekély egy Scooter-lemez hossza. Szinte az összes szám 3-4 perc körüli, kivéve az utolsó kettőt. A lemez egy szokatlanul hosszú intróval kezdődik, mely fokozatosan kezd el felépülni, és a csúcsponton abbamarad. Az ezt követő "I'm A Raver Baby" kemény, gyors ütemekkel indul, majd a refréneknél belassul, és egészen lassú tempóban énekel H.P. egy olyan szöveget, mely a Who's Got The Last Laugh Now? című albumuk turnéján már előkerült egyszer az I'm Raving előtt. Az "Army of Hardcore" valamivel lassabb, de egy teljes értékű feldolgozása egy klasszikus Neophyte-számnak. A "4 A.M." volt az első kislemez és szám, ami megjelent az új albumról, progresszív house-os hangzásvilágával a klubok felé próbált nyitni a Scooter. A "No Way To Hide" egy kissé szokatlan, vontatottabb tempójú house-szerzemény, női vokállal. A "What Time Is Love?" ugyanannak a dallamnak a negyedszeri feldolgozása tőlük, de ezúttal nemcsak a dallamot, hanem a szöveget is teljes egészében feldolgozták. Az "Overdose" egy Németországban a megjelenést megelőző években rendkívül népszerű chiptune-muzsika feldolgozása, méghozzá happy hardstyle stílusban. Maradva a hardstyle stílusánál, a "Talk About Your Life" az Under The Radar Over The Top idejét idézi vissza, HPV-vel. Az ezt követő "I Wish I Was" megint egy lassabb, szokatlannak ható house-szerzemény, lassú zongorás résszel, H.P.-szöveggel, és a kettőt összekötő szintetizátoros betéttel. A "Black Betty" ismét egy teljes értékű feldolgozás, egy gyorsabb tempójú klubsláger, melyben található egy dubstep-szerű szvinges ütemű betét is. A lemez utolsó két trackje a szokásosnak mondható trance-számok közül kerül ki: míg a "Too Much Silence" a 2002 és 2006 közötti Third Chapter idejét idézi vissza, addig a "Last Hippie Standing" egy újfajta próbálkozás: a goa trance jegyeit magán viselő szerzemény. Számok listája Az iTunes-verzió ezek mellett kiegészül az alábbi bónusz tartalmakkal: * Army of Hardcore (Extended Club Mix) * 4 A.M. (Picco Remix) * 4 A.M. (Clubstar UK Remix) * 4 A.M. videoklip Kritikák A legnagyobb kritika a hardcore-rajongók részéről érkezett, akik erősen sérelmezték, hogy az "Army Of Hardcore" egyrészt egy Neophyte-feldolgozás, másrészt pedig a stílusának köze sincs a hardcore-hoz. Véleményüknek a hivatalos fórumon, a YouTube-oldalukon (zömmel negatív pontszámok osztogatásával), valamint egy Facebook-ellencsoportban adtak helyet.Hardcore People Against Scooter-csoport a Facebook-on Feldolgozások, sample-átvételek * Full Moon: W&W - Invasion * I'm A Raver, Baby: Beck - Loser * Army Of Hardcore: Neophyte vs. Stunned Guys - Army Of Hardcore * 4 A.M.: Otto Knows - Million Voice, Beverley Craven - Promise Me * No Way To Hide: Stevie Nicks - Stand Back * What Time Is Love?: The KLF - What Time Is Love? * Overdose (Frazy): Synapsenkitzler - Frazy * Talk About Your Life: Mike Oldfield - Talk About Your Life * I Wish I Was: Sandi Thom - I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker * Black Betty: Black Betty (amerikai népdal) Közreműködtek * H.P. Baxxter (ének, szöveg) * Rick J. Jordan (zenei alapok, Black Betty vokál) * Michael Simon (zenei alapok, valamint a teljes Too Much Silence és Last Hippie Standing) * Eric Chase (poszt-produkció) * Marcel Jerome Gigalelés (I Wish I Was zongora) * Nikk (Talk About Your Life vokál) * Jaye Marshall (4 A.M., No Way To Hide, I Wish I Was vokál) Videoklipek 4 A.M. thumb|right|335px A videoklip Berlinben játszódik, és ott is lett felvéve. Története egyszerű: az éppen teázó H.P., a futópadon edző Michael, és a számítógépén bütykölő Rick elindulnak egy partiba hajnali négy órakor, útközben pedig találkoznak egy csapat fiatallal, akivel aztán hatalmasat buliznak. Army Of Hardcore thumb|right|335px A videoklipben szinte csak és kizárólag H.P. szerepel, katonának öltöztetett táncoslányok körében, harcászati felszerelésekkel körbevéve. Michael és Rick csak egy-egy pillanatra villannak fel, korábbi koncertfelvételekről bevágva. A klipben bevetették a régóta nem használt számítógépes effekteket, valamint a pirotechnikát és egy vízágyút is. Érdekességek * A 4 A.M. kislemezhez a videoklip bő két héttel később készült el, mint ahogy a számot kiadták, melyre eddig még nem volt példa. Ugyancsak ez volt az első kislemez, amelyik nem jelent meg CD-formátumban. * 2000 óta, azaz tizenkét év után először, nem szerepel Scooter-stúdióalbum címében a "the" szó. Ez legutoljára a Sheffield esetében volt így. Megjegyzések Linkek, további információ * Az album az iTunes-ban * Az album az Amazon oldalán Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:Chapter Four